What Now
by BobbiScott
Summary: Life has a funny way of getting in the way our best laid plans. *fair warning this story will not be updated as often as AG when I started it, I really want to take my time and build a quality journey for Olitz*
1. Chapter 1

"What now?"

Olivia sat in her car, head in her hands as she contemplates where she goes from here. At 28 years old she was a rising star at her law firm. She had a great house, friends and frustrating but involved overprotective parents.

Olivia was raised in a very religious household. She was the definition of good girl. Always followed rules, never once talked back to her parents and never stepped out of line. There was never a broken curfew and certainly weren't any boyfriends. That was until she started college. Olivia was raised in Georgia but left home to attend Yale. She enjoyed her new found freedom. It didn't take long before she made friends and built a social life for herself, without the overbearing supervision of her parents. Olivia loved her parents but it was nice to spread her wings and find herself.

The closest of those friends was Fitzgerald Grant, but everyone called him Fitz. He was funny, supportive, protective and if she was honest definitely easy on the eyes. He was tall, tan, and muscular with adorable curls and the bluest eyes. Fitz had grown up in California and left home to attend Yale. He was a surfer boy and scholar all rolled into one. He was one of the smartest people she knew. The two had so much in common they became inseparable quickly. As Olivia explored all that life away from overbearing parents had to offer, Fitz was there to protect her and clean up her messes. It's not that she was an alcoholic or promiscuous but she did enjoy nights out drinking and she wasn't a saint. She hooked up with guys here and there, even had a semi serious relationship or two. Obviously, those fizzled out but Fitz was always there when she needed him. Although they definitely found the other attractive, they had never pursued anything romantic, in fact they often played wing man for each other.

Fitz was the only other friend from their group to attend law school, which they both decided once again to attend Yale. They continued to bond over their studies and preparations for the bar. They often tested the other's knowledge and debated regularly. It was nice to have someone to go through the experience with. They always pushed each other harder than anyone else and they both benefited from it immensely. Law school was no joke, and although they could have done it without the other, they both seriously doubted they would have enjoyed it or done as well as they had without doing it together. After graduation, they both found jobs at well known law firms and to this day were very close. Olivia and Fitz were both rising through the ranks faster than most. They often argued over who was the better attorney and who would make partner at their respective firm first.

She lays her forehead on the steering wheel, trying to clear her head which was nearly impossible. Her mind drifted back to the night a little over a month ago when she had been out celebrating her friend Abby's promotion at work. After dinner at a local hotspot, they all decided to go dancing. Olivia was having a great time, she had a nice buzz and the music was great. She rarely left the dance floor, mostly just to get a new cocktail and she was right back in the thick of things. The atmosphere was amazing, the music was perfect and she was truly having a blast. Sometime in the night Olivia picked up a dance partner. He was cute, not gorgeous or anything but cute. His dance moves were acceptable at best but the drinks helped her to look past it. He made her laugh and they danced to song after song, singing along at the top of their lungs. More sensual songs led to the pair grinding on each other, sometimes slow others fast. In her alcohol fueled state, she began to intentionally move along the man's now hard cock. She was enjoying teasing him and if she was honest she liked the reaction she was getting. When the announcement for last call was made, the stranger she now knew as Jake leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Come home with me.

After a few seconds Olivia thought what the hell, it's been a while. He's cute and I could stand to get laid. "Okay." she grinned and they left hand in hand after she shot her friends a text, letting them know she was leaving. The Uber ride to Jake's place was full of sloppy kisses and wandering hands. Once they reached their destination, Jake pulled her into his apartment and quickly picked up where they left off in the car. It wasn't long before they were between the sheets, seeking the mutual high only sex can bring.

After a night of what could be described as mediocre at best sex, Olivia quietly snuck out of his apartment and called an Uber to take her home. She hadn't thought of that night again until two days ago. Olivia had been sick for a few days and she began to get worried. Fitz had convinced her to go to the doctor to get checked out. What she wasn't expecting was for the doctor to inform her that she was 5 weeks pregnant.

Olivia hadn't been with anyone but Jake in over six months, so there was no doubt who the father was. Which is how she ended up here. She had come back to Jake's place to tell him. She didn't have his phone number or last name, just where he lived since she had been there before.

To say Jake was not happy was an understatement. He accused Olivia of trying to trap him because he had money. Which she reminded him she knows nothing about him. She wasn't there asking for anything, she just felt he had the right to know he would soon be a father because she was keeping the baby. Jake was adamant that he wanted no part in being a father. Defeated Olivia informed him that once the baby was born she would have paperwork drawn up to release him of his parental burden and rights. Without another word she left.

Which is where she still sits. In her car, in Jake's apartment complex. She had yet to tell anyone about the pregnancy, not even Fitz. After her appointment she told him it was a virus and she would get over it eventually. Now she sat alone in her car, consumed with thoughts of her unborn child and what to do now. A moment later, she knew she needed to talk, she dialed the one person she wanted to tell about the baby. After only one ring he answered.

"Hey Livvie, feeling better?"

Guilt for lying washed over her. "Not really. Can I come over? I need someone to talk to." She states flatly.

"You know you're always welcome, I don't know why you aren't here already. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. See you" she slowly lowers her phone from her ear and pulls out of the parking lot. It wasn't a far drive but she used the time to figure out how to tell her best friend about the baby. She didn't think Fitz would judge her but she also didn't want to disappoint him. This definitely wasn't something she saw in her near future and she obviously had never planned on doing it alone, but life has a funny way of changing our best laid plans.

She quietly knocked on his door, she was emotionally spent and didn't have the energy for much more. The door opened within seconds and she was greeted with his signature crooked smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." she smiled back.

As she enters his house, Fitz wraps his arm around her and he walks with her to his living room. Knowing Olivia better than anyone, he instantly knows something big is up, she isn't the type to be overly emotional or easily rattled. From the look on her face she was both. They settle into the couch and he wraps his arm around her again. He will never know how much she needed him right now and something as little as an arm around her was bringing a peace she desperately needed in this moment.

"Want to tell me what is bothering you, Livvie?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant." she barely gets out in a whisper so low he barely hears and tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He is honestly shocked. All Olivia can do is nod in response.

"Am I allowed to ask who the father is?"

"His name is Jake, it was a one night stand. Hell, I don't even know his last name. I just left telling him about the baby. He doesn't want any part of it. I told him I would have the papers for him to sign over his rights when the baby is born" she hiccups as tears continue to fall.

"Are you okay?"

"I am, I'm okay. I'm scared out of my mind. I mean, I am going to be a mother. A single mother at that. My child will be the product of a one night stand. God." she buries her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not in this alone. Livvie, I will help you in ANY way I can. You're my best friend in the world and you're pregnant with my little niece or nephew. As far as the one night stand thing goes, who cares. You are going to be a mom Livvie! God, I hope its a boy. I would hate to have two of you running around." He teases as he kisses her head. "It's going to be okay Livvie. In fact it's going to be great. I know it. You'll be an amazing mother. This baby is lucky."

For the first time since she left the doctors' office, Olivia is happy. She is scared but happy. Fitz is right, this is going to be great. "Holy shit, I'm going to be a mom Fitz!" a thousand watt smile spreads across her face. In the next second her face drops, "Urg how am I going to tell my parents? They are going to disown me."

"You're 28 years old, you're a grown woman. They need to accept this."

"You and I know that but all they will see is premarital sex and a bastard baby."

"I will go with you, we can take a weekend trip down and visit. You can tell them in person."

"You want to go with me?" She asks.

"If there is even a chance they will treat you badly over this, Uncle Fitzy will be there. I just told you you're not alone."

She laughs at his new self appointed title "Uncle Fitzy huh?" He nods with a goofy grin "So we are in this together?"

"We are in this together. If we can get through Yale Law together, I'm sure we can handle an adorable little Livvie." he pulls her in tighter. He makes a promise to himself in this moment that his best friend will have all the support she needs and her baby will never suffer from a lack of father figure in it's life. She is the most important person in his life and now so is her child.

They spend the rest of the night eating take out Chinese and watching trashy reality tv. Fitz helps her come up with a to do list for the baby. Starting with setting up an OB appointment. Olivia is thankful that she has Fitz. He's her rock, always has been. She already knows how her family will react to her news and at the end of the day, he will be all she has left. And if she was really honest, she knows he's all she really needs anyway. From day one, he has been the one person to truly understand her and her him. As much as Fitz thinks the baby is lucky to have her for a mother, she knows the baby is equally lucky to have him as an uncle.

AN: NEW STORY EEK! I promise Jake will not be in the story much AT ALL, I despise his existence. He will forever be jerk in my stories but never around very long. I hope you all like it though! I'm excited about it so that is all that really matters, I just hope it is also something for others enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

After that night, Olivia had not only accepted but embraced her pregnancy. When she was a little girl, she had dreamed of the day she became a mother. Granted, this was not exactly how she saw it happening but in her eyes a baby was a blessing, no matter the circumstances. From that moment forward Olivia was determined to enjoy every second of this experience.

True to his word, Fitz was there to help her. The next day Olivia was once again sick, Fitz took it upon himself to google remedies for morning sickness. He had shown up to her house with Ginger Lemon Tea and Ginger suckers. A mommy blog had sworn they were a godsend for the worst cases of morning sickness. Olivia laughed when she heard the words "mommy blog" leave his mouth. She shouldn't be surprised, Fitz always had her back and was truly the greatest friend she had ever known.

Olivia also scheduled an appointment with a recommended OB she found online. The appointment wasn't for a few weeks and she was fine with that. Fitz had asked her when she would inform her firm about the baby. She decided to wait until she reached her second trimester, when the threat of miscarriage dropped. She didn't want to be pessimistic, but if something did happen, it wasn't something she wanted to address at work. She loves her job but her coworkers were just that, coworkers not friends outside of the office.

Olivia also decided to wait until then to tell anyone else about her pregnancy. In her eyes it was no one's business, neither was the identity of the father. She knew that would be one of the first questions asked but she didn't care. Jake didn't want to be a dad and he wouldn't, she didn't see the point in anyone knowing his name. She wasn't bitter, if anything she was thankful he had been honest. She didn't want her child to feel like a burden. At the end of the day, the most important thing to her was what was best for her child, and that wasn't Jake, bottom line.

She had begun to daydream about her baby. For obvious reasons, she hoped he or she looked like her. She knew it would be a few more months before she knew the baby's gender but she was anxious. One day she had met Fitz for lunch at their favorite little diner. As they ate she mentioned thinking about baby names.

"Do you think I should wait to make the decision about names until I know what it is?" She had asked as she enjoyed a pasta salad.

"I think you can do whatever you want. Have you give it any thought so far?"

"A little, I really like the name Lexi for a girl. Maybe Lexi Carolyn? It could be cute to share a middle name." She shrugged popping another bite in her mouth.

"Livvie, that's a beautiful name! What about boy names?" He was genuinely excited for her and she could tell by how enthusiastic he was to talk about possible names.

"I love the name Willard" she replied with a giant smile.

Coughing a little "Willard huh? You sure that you love it? Livvie, not trying to be a dick but I think my little dude would get his ass beat with a name like that." he said with concern.

Olivia erupted into a loud laugh, drawing the attention of other diners. "Your little dude huh?" She raised her eyebrow "You should see your face Fitz, I am NOT naming my son Willard. I was just seeing how far this blind support would go. It's good to see you'll still call me out on my shit, and not baby me. No pun intended." She gives him a genuine smile before continuing "no but for real, I do have a few I boy names like. Preston, Liam, Lucas, and William. I like them all, I just can't figure it out. I know I have time but you know I am such a planner. I think I want to have a name before I find out."

"Mind if I share my thoughts?" She nods for him to continue. "Well, I also like them all but every Preston I have ever met was a stuck up prick, no disrespect. And Liam makes me think of that guy from the Hunger Games, you know the one that married Miley Cyrus, that's a pass. What if you used the other two names? William Lucas or Lucas William Pope? Then you get to keep two of the four?"

She loved that he was trying to be practical and guide her within her preferences. "That's a good idea if I didn't already have a middle name picked out."

"Well why didn't you say so? We can make this a lot easier. Choose the name that sounds best with the middle name, crazy girl!"

"One. Don't call me crazy, you know better." She winks. "Two. The middle name is Thomas." She sits and waits for his reaction.

"Thomas? Like me Thomas?" He looks shocked.

"I mean yeah, if you don't mind" she begins to stutter. "If it's weird just tell me, I can come up with something different. But if you're okay with it, I would love for my son to carry your name. You're the one person who has been there for me no matter the circumstances. If my son is half the man you are, I will have done my job as a mother."

"Wow. Livvie. I don't know what to say. Thank you. I would be honored for little Pope to have my middle name." He was over the moon. What bigger compliment is there than to have someone named after you?

"Good because I wasn't going to change it anyway." she sassed back, sticking her tongue out at him. That is one of the best parts of their friendship, things can be deep and serious one second, then fun and easy the next.

"You're a mess but I love you anyway. So which name sounds better? Lucas Thomas or William Thomas?" He tested them out for both to hear.

"Hm, now that I hear someone else say them, I think that Lucas Thomas is too repetitive. Don't you think?"

"I agree, so do you like William Thomas?"

"I do, I could call him Will. It sounds very presidential doesn't it?" She giggled. "William Thomas Pope. I think we have a winner!" she squealed in excitement, clapping her hands.

"Look at you, all on top of your baby shit already. See, I told you that you would be a great mother. Which reminds me, when is this appointment and when are we taking the trip to Georgia to tell your parents?"

"My appointment is three weeks, March 18th. I should be like 9 or 10 weeks around then. They sent a prescription for prenatal already. They taste like shit and are the size of horse pills." Olivia has always hated taking medicine and its the one area she still acts like a little kid.

"I'm sure you're fine. What time is the appointment? Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want to, sure. It will be nice to not be alone." If she was honest being alone terrified her but she was going to be a single mom, she should probably get used to it.

"Then I will be there." he replied confidently which relieved her.

"As far as going to see my parents, maybe the weekend after my appointment. You really don't have to go Fitz. I can talk to them, they're going to blow up. You don't want to be there for that."

"That's where you are wrong. I refuse to let them mistreat you because you are living your life how you want to. Nope, not going to happen. Do you want to drive or fly?"

Fitz has met Liv's parents a few times. They have more than once spoken down to her in his presence and many times have told her it was inappropriate to have such a close friendship with someone of the opposite sex that wasn't her husband. The Popes are the definition of old school southern family.

"Fly, God I don't want to be in a car that long." Plus less travel time, that way they could enjoy her hometown a little more.

"Done, let's look up flights." And they did on his phone, he booked them an overnight trip the weekend following her checkup using his miles. She made a mental note to book a hotel for the night, there was no way her parents would let either of them stay after she shared her news.

They continued their lunch discussing non-baby related things. Olivia was grateful the baby hadn't made Fitz treat her any differently. She returned to the office and continued about her day like normal. Around 3:30 one of the named partners called a meeting with her current case team. Things were going well, the group was on the same page and had a solid plan for the next steps.

As they began to break apart, another lawyer approached her for a little direction. His name was Harrison and he was an associate recently hired to the firm. He was a hard worker and a smooth talker. As the two discussed the case, Olivia was hit with the smell of his cologne. It began to make her stomach churn, which was weird because if she was honest, she always appreciated the smell of his cologne. Not today though. When she couldn't stand it a second longer, she excused herself rushing to the restroom and emptying her stomach.

She groaned as she washed her face, this was the first time a smell had affected her this way. Now not only did she have to worry about hiding her morning sickness while at work, she was going to have to keep a distance from coworkers wearing strong scents.

When she made her way back to her desk she shot Fitz a text.

O: WHAT DOES YOUR MOMMY BLOG SAY ABOUT SMELLS THAT MAKE YOU NAUSEOUS?

F: OH NO WHAT HAPPENED?

O: ONE OF MY COWORKERS AND I WERE TALKING AND HIS COLOGNE LITERALLY MADE ME SICK TO MY STOMACH. I SPENT TEN MINUTES THROWING UP MY ENTIRE LUNCH.

F: WELL DAMN. AS FOR MY MOMMY BLOG, FOR SOMEONE WHO MADE FUN YOU SURE ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY SOURCES. ;)

O: HUSH. WHAT DID IT SAY?

F: UNFORTUNATELY IT SAID TO AVOID THOSE SMELLS. THAT'S IT.

O: WHAT?! I CAN'T AVOID IT. HE'S MY TEAMMATE.

F: WELL MAYBE KEEP SOME DISTANCE? OR YOU CAN TELL HIM THE TRUTH. I THINK THAT'S YOUR ONLY TWO OPTIONS.

O: I CAN'T TELL HIM, YOU KNOW HOW FAST OFFICE GOSSIP TRAVELS.

F: THEN I SUGGEST YOU NOT SNUGGLE UP TO HIM ANYTIME SOON.

O: I'M NOT SNUGGLING UP TO ANYONE. I HATE YOU.

F: YOU LOVE ME. NOW GET BACK TO WORK WOMAN.

O: WHATEVER. BYE.

F: SO TESTY. PREGNANT LIV IS MEAN. BYE LIVVIE.

She rolled her eyes before tossing her phone in her purse. That's when she saw the ginger suckers Fitz had bought her, and apparently snuck into her purse.

O: THANK YOU FOR THE GINGER SUCKERS. I GUESS YOU'RE OKAY. *insert eye roll*

F: HAHA I LOVE YOU TOO, BACK TO WORK.

She again dropped her phone in her purse and continued her day. When she got home that night, she found an array of gifts on her kitchen island. There were different soothing teas, cocoa butter stretch mark prevention cream, Pink Stork bath salts, popcorn, grape juice and a pregnancy journal. Tucked inside the journal was note.

Livvie,

I'm sorry you had a bad day. I hope this helps a little. Take a nice relaxing bath and take some time to look through the journal. Even if your puking your guts up, there are things to celebrate during this pregnancy. You're the toughest lady I know. I hope the grape juice cuts it for the time being, we can toast Baby Pope's birth with a nice glass of Pinot Noir but until then bottom up on the Welch's.

-Uncle Fitzy ;)

It wasn't uncommon for the two to let themselves into each other's houses. They always took care of each other. It never failed when one was sick or having a hard time they would do this. Whether it was a cheer you up care package, cold medicine with soup, or pizza and beer. They often joked they couldn't be in serious relationships because this might not fly. When push comes to shove, they had each other's backs one hundred percent.

Olivia followed directions and took a long bath, reading through the journal. It had a prompt for everything.

When did you find out you were pregnant?

What is your due date?

Cravings:

Morning Sickness:

When did you start to show?

Details about the baby's developments.

Pages to write notes to your child during different stages of the pregnancy.

It was perfect and after her bath she began to fill out all the pages she could at this point. She even wrote her first letter to the baby.

Baby Pope,

First, I want you to know that you are so loved and I can't wait to meet you. At first I was a little scared but I am unbelievably excited for you to join me in this world. I promise to be everything you need. I will do my best to never miss a recital, or sporting event or scouts meeting, whatever it is you decide you want to be. I will always kiss your boo boos and sing you Soft Kitty when you're sick. I will be there to listen when you are sad and when you're scared I will hold you close. I will be your biggest champion and number one fan. I will love you with all my heart until the day I die. It's you and me little one, over a cliff.

Love,

Mommy

AN: Well there it is, chapter two. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I want to say thank you to those who have reviewed, messaged or tweeted your support for this story! It has been made VERY clear to me that people hate it because it is Jake's baby. I would like to ask those of you who can't get past that to a. trust me or b. find another story to read. I take time to write these stories for fun, if you want to complain and be hateful just leave. With that said, Jake's name will literally be mentioned ONE more time in this story. Trust me, I hate him as much as the next person.. anyway THANK YOU again to those who share kind words and encouragement.

Olivia sat quietly as she filled out a mountain of paperwork, Fitz sat beside her playing on his phone. The medical background questions seemed endless, she made mental notes of family history she needed to ask her mother. She sighed when she realized she would have to contact Jake for the same purpose. 'Oh well' she thought, just a quick few questions then he wouldn't be an issue until the baby was here. Signing her name at the bottom of the last page, she stood and returned the forms to the receptionist. As she returns to her seat, she knocks Fitz's phone out of his hand.

"What the hell Liv!" Fitz whined as he picked his phone up from the ground.

She snickered "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I swear, sometimes I wonder how you're a successful attorney, when in real life you're a giant child." he teases in return.

"Oh hush, you love me. I'm just anxious to get this appointment going. I feel like I have waited forever."

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she hears a nurse call her name. She quickly stands and makes her way to the woman holding the door for her. As she reaches the threshold, Olivia notices she is alone, turning her head she sees Fitz still sitting in his chair.

"Are you coming?" She asks.

"Do you want me to? I thought you might want privacy." Fitz says genuinely.

"I wouldn't have had you come if I wanted to do it alone" she states matter of fact.

Fitz notices a twinge of annoyance in her voice and quickly joins her to follow the nurse.

They walk a short way before the nurse turns to Liv, "Okay, Olivia I need you to leave us a urine sample." the woman points to a small restroom. The woman shows her where the cups are located and where to deposit the sample.

Olivia nods and closes the door. Fitz waits patiently in the hall for her to return. Olivia nervously grabs a cup and writes her name and date of birth on the side. Olivia has never had to do a urine test before so she in nervous as she places the cup between her legs. As she fills the cup, she becomes self-conscious that Fitz can hear her. She will be happy to have this appointment behind her. Once she has accomplished her task, she rejoins the nurse and Fitz in the hall, where her weight is taken.

"Don't you dare look Fitzgerald." she wasn't normally self-conscious or anything but she is still a woman and lets be real, women don't like others knowing how much they weigh. Fitz simply puts his hands in the air and turns his head.

They continue down the long white hall to an exam room. As Olivia settles onto the table, the nurse proceeds to take her blood pressure before adding the rest of her vitals to her chart. She begins to ask Olivia questions about her medical history, again taking notes for her file.

"When was your last period Olivia?" The nurse continues to type her information into the computer.

"The week before Valentine's Day."

After a few more clicks on the keyboard "well, it looks like you are ten weeks along with baby. Your due date should be November 11th, give or take a few days. We can get a more accurate idea with your ultrasound."

"Okay, when will that be?" Olivia is excited about the thought of seeing her baby.

"We can do one today, after Doctor Ellis finishes her exam, we can take you to another room for that. Now Dad, I have a few questions for you as well." The nurse continues.

"Oh um, I'm not, uh..." Fitz is caught off guard that the nurse thought he was the father. It makes sense considering he is here for the appointment and he didn't want to be rude. He looked overto Liv, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He's not the father." Olivia steps in.

"Oh, I am so sorry." the nurse slightly blushes at her mistake.

"No need, it's understandable." Olivia replies and Fitz agrees.

"Well, if you will undress and put this gown on, Doctor Ellis will be with you in a few moments." With that the nurse makes her exit.

"Okay pretty boy, turn around. No peeking." She laughs as Fitz dramatically covers his eyes and turns his back to her.

"Yes Ma'am."

Olivia changes and climbs back on the exam table "alright I'm done, just turn around or stand up here by my head when she start doing the exam. That would just be awkward." she states evenly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go? I can wait in the hall."

After a moment she agrees "okay but just for the exam part. I want you to be there when we go do the ultrasound."

"You got it, I will be right outside the door." he kisses her forehead and exits the room.

As she waits she takes in the room. Its all white, very simple, sterile even. There are several pamphlets on the counter; your baby and you, pregnancy 101, the first trimester, support groups for single mothers, adoption, etc.

She thinks about other women who have been in her position. She never once thought about termination or adoption. She doesn't think either are wrong, she just couldn't imagine not having her child. This was a dream of hers, a man didn't define that dream.

Doctor Ellis enters moments later. "Hello Olivia, nice to meet you." she says as she shakes Olivia's hand.

"You too, thank you for seeing me."

"Of course, okay so let's talk a little before we start our exam. Were you actively trying to get pregnant?"

"No I was not, I honestly don't know how this happened. I was on birth control but I had taken antibiotics around that time. Which I know can counteract birth control, but we used a condom. I don't know if it had a hole or what but here we are."

"Condoms are only 98% effective not 100, so this has been known to happen. Is the father your regular partner?"

"Um no, it was kind of a one night stand." Olivia wasn't ashamed but it was weird to say it out loud.

"Okay I would like to do an STD screenings just to be safe." Olivia simply nods in reply "I am going to go ahead and do your annual exam today as well. When we are done, we can head down to the screening room for your ultrasound, then follow that with taking a few blood samples. All regular procedure." With that Dr. Ellis got to the exam, then left Olivia to redress and meet her down the hall for the sonogram.

After throwing her clothes back on, Olivia leaves the exam room. She is greeted with Fitz, standing against the wall, out of the way on his phone. He sees her approaching, quickly ending his phone call. "How did it go?"

"Well apparently condoms are only 98% effective, who knew?" she jokingly responds.

"What?" his eyes grew wide.

"Yep! Read the box, apparently it's there in writing." she shrugs.

"Wow, who knew?" Fitz is honestly thrown back by this new knowledge.

As they reach the end of the hall, they are greeted by the ultrasound tech, who guides them to another room. Olivia again takes her place on the table and the technician asks her to pull up her shirt.

"This is going to be a little cold, I'm sorry." the woman warns.

Olivia nods, unable to talk. She is a bundle of nervousness to see her baby.

As the transducer is placed on her stomach, a large tv comes to life on the wall. The screen is a mirror image to what the sonographer is seeing. With a few adjustments the baby's silhouette comes into view. It's tiny, unless you took the time to study the image, you wouldn't see a baby. But there in black and white is her baby.

"Oh my god." she whispers as tears fall from her eyes. Seconds later, the technician turns a knob and a loud rhythmic sound fills the air.

"And that Miss Pope, is your baby's heartbeat. Its strong and steady."

"Livvie, that is.. that is your baby." Fitz says in awe of the sight before him.

She reaches for Fitz's hand and holds on tight. She never took her eyes off the screen as the woman continues with the ultrasound. When she is done, there are a string of photos printed and given to Olivia. The entire blood work is a blur,she was too wrapped up in what had just happened.

The whole ride home, all she could do was look at the pictures of her baby.

"It's so real now." she says as Fitz drives.

"Livvie, it's been real since you peed on that stick." Fitz chuckles in response.

"I know, I know but now. Look! He or she is right here!" Excitement has taken over.

"My money is on boy."

"You just want it to be a boy so he can have your name." she sasses in return.

"I mean, you're not wrong." he winks.

When they arrive back at Olivia's house, she walks straight to the refrigerator and proudly displays one of the many photos sent home with them.

Fitz stood back and admired the woman he considers the most important person in his life. She truly was the strongest person he knew. No matter what life threw at her, she approached it with an open mind and determination. He could see the love in her eyes for her unborn child already. He was beyond proud of her and happy couldn't explain the joy he felt for the new life she was creating.

Olivia chose an afternoon appointment, so she wouldn't have to go back to the office. It was now getting late, the pair decided to make chicken parm for dinner and hang out, watching a movie. They worked side by side preparing their meal, laughing at each other. There was no talk of the baby. They were simply Liv and Fitz.

After dinner, they played rock-paper-scissor to decide which movie they would watch. Liv was in her feelings and wanted to watch the Notebook, which Fitz was not excited about. He wanted to watch Us. He loves scary movies and most times so does Olivia. Everyone talked about how good the movie was but neither of them had the chance to watch it yet.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot." they chanted as they hit their fists to their open palms.

Fitz beat Olivia, covering her rock with his paper. "best two of three." Olivia huffed.

"whatever you say Livvie." he shakes his head. They repeat the process again, Olivia crushing his scissors with her rock. She squealed in triumph. All Fitz could do was laugh at her antics. She truly was one of a kind. No nonsense lawyer by day, fun loving free spirit by night. Again they chanted "rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Fitz jumps up, yelling in victory as he again beat her with scissors cutting her paper. Fitz does a victory lap around the dinner table, hands in fists, held high.

"yeah, yeah. Whatever. Lets clean this mess up before we start the movie." Olivia says in defeat.

"Oh, cheer up, you sore loser." he teases as he gathers their plates. They work together and finish cleaning in no time. They have this routine down to a science at this point. Fitz and Olivia had dinner together more often than not.

"So you have your date with, what's her name.. Angela tomorrow right?" Olivia asks as they make their way to the living room.

"Um, no. I canceled." he says.

"Why! I thought you were excited about this girl?" Olivia questions.

"Eh, it just didn't feel right. If I feel that way now, there is no reason going."

"Alright." Olivia is skeptical of her best friend "Fitz, this is the third date you have called off in the last month. What is going on with you Mister?"

Truth was Fitz was having a hard time. He always knew Olivia was special and wanted her in his life. A while ago, he had realized he was crushing on his best friend but he refused to ruin what they have. It wasn't until he found out about her pregnancy, that he realized how deep his feelings were. He had been strong for her when she broke the news to him. She had not only found out she was having a baby but she would be doing it alone. He knew Olivia had a sex life, he wasn't naive but he was shaken to his core when the reality she was carrying another man's child hit him. Fitz still could not imagine ruining their relationship, now more than ever. Deep down he wished this baby was his. In reality he knew that he wanted to take on the role of father. DNA doesn't make a parent, he knew that love was the true meaning of parenting. Olivia had always told him how much she wanted a family one day, so he would be any support she needed. He already loved this baby simply because it was a piece of her.

Fitz regularly dated, but once he found out about the baby, he couldn't make himself follow through with dates. Which is what Olivia is now noticing. What was he to do? Was he going to tell her the truth and possibly lose her or just blow off her statement?

After a moment he finally spoke up, "I'm just not really feeling the dating scene right now. I think I am going to do the solo thing for a while." he says nonchalantly.

Olivia watches him for a moment. There is more to what is going on than he is saying but she won't push him. When he is ready to talk he will tell her.

"okay."

"Okay. Let's start this movie." he rubs his hands together and claims his seat on the sofa. Olivia joins him, leaving a space between them. Very little space but space nonetheless. The movie is great, it has them both engaged from the beginning. While watching, Olivia begins to move in Fitz's direction, closing the space between the two.

Olivia may like to watch scary movies but she is the biggest chicken while watching. She jumps, screams, bites her nails and buries her face every time. She now had her face hidden behind Fitz's back as if it can save her from the content on the screen. Fitz can only laugh at her as her wraps his arm around her, bringing her into his side. She now rests her head on the front of his shoulder. When she gets nervous, she turns and throws her face into his chest. If Olivia was honest with herself, she always felt safe and cared for with Fitz. He was her protector. Several times she caught herself thinking about what could be. Fitz was perfect to her in every way. If she was a brave woman, she would make a move on him. He was the best man she had ever met. He was hard working, smart, funny, caring and drop dead sexy.

Although she was a successful attorney, she still feels like a scared girl in her personal life. She was raised the maintain distance from males unless they were family or your husband. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed to have guy friends, she was just taught that men and women weren't meant to be close friends. Which is insane but her parents were very old school. Her mother made sure to never be alone with a man in a room and always spoke politely but only when spoken to.

When she started college, she felt like she had the whole world at her fingertips. She embraced student organizations as a way to meet new people. She wasn't out to make male friends in particular but she wanted a chance to meet all different kinds of people. Olivia blossomed in time, she was less shy and more outgoing. Her mother had lectured her about propriety when she mentioned her new friend Fitz freshmen year. Later that year, her parents made an unannounced visit to see her. Fitz was at her dorm helping her study when they knocked on her door. After an awkward meeting, Olivia tells Fitz she would catch up with him later. That night her parents spent nearly an hour berating her on her behavior. She assured her parents that Fitz was a perfect gentleman and there was nothing to worry about. Luckily, her parents backed off. Although they let it go, they were never that nice to Fitz when they visited.

She knew she was blessed with Fitz in her life. Even if at one point she thought that maybe one day they could be more, in her mind that was no longer a possibility. He was a good man, but she highly doubted he would ever want her now that she was having another man's baby. She would hold him close to her as long as she could. She feared the day he fell in love and their relationship changed. It would undoubtedly happen one day, but for now she would take every second with him she could.

They clung to each other, neither were watching the movie anymore. They were both lost in their thoughts consumed by the person in their arms. They were oblivious to the fact that the other was in love with them. Fitz and Olivia both felt a sense of content in that moment together. At the same time, they were both filled with fear of the day this was all apart of their past.

AN: Next chapter is the trip home to tell her parents. How will that go?! Be on the lookout for a new story soon, I had a thought bouncing around that I want to get out! I have also been working on the update to AG! Please Review, unless you want to be a richard.. then don't ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia's leg bounces the entire flight. She can't stop herself from fidgeting. What a time to not be able to enjoy a calming glass of wine, or five. Fitz noticed her behavior and begins to worry that this visit may end up being a bad idea. He knows Olivia's parents are strict but the way she's acting, he is afraid there will be fireworks.

After forty five minutes he can't take it anymore. He lays his hand on her knee, stopping her movement. Her head jerks in his direction, looking into his sympathetic eyes.

"Sorry." She whispers, embarrassed at her display of nervousness.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I know you're scared but just remember, no matter what they say I've got your back. I won't let them belittle you. Over a cliff right?"

Olivia slides her hand onto his, still placed sweetly on her knee. She intertwines their fingers and nods, taking a deep breath. "Over a cliff." Words can not express how relieved she is to have him here to support her. She could not imagine doing this alone or with any other person for that matter.

As much as she loves her family, she knows what is coming and even though Fitz is optimistic, Olivia is realistic. This may be the last time she talks to her family for a while. Although she hopes they will be open minded, she knows that will not be the case. So she silently prays that after some time they will come around.

Another thirty minutes later their flight lands, neither checked a bag as they were only staying one night they simply packed carry ons. Olivia had arranged their hotel, opting for a two bedroom suite so they wouldn't be separated, which Olivia does not inform Fitz of until checking in. She knows he would protest her spending money on a suite.

After getting settled and taking a few minutes to freshen up, Fitz drives Olivia to her family home in their rented SUV. If Olivia was nervous on the flight, she was petrified during the car ride. She again can not stop moving. Wringing her hands, he knee bouncing.

"Calm down, Livvie. This stress isn't good for the baby." Fitz softly tells her.

She takes a few deep breaths as they park in her parents' driveway. This place used to be her home, not that it isn't still but it all feels different. She lived in this house her entire life but she doesn't feel like she truly started living until she left this place. She always did what everyone else wanted her to do, not what she wanted. Not that she lived a crazy and rebellious life now, she just felt free. Making your own decisions does that.

Now this house feels like a million years and another life ago. She has been home since leaving but never for more than a few days for holidays or birthday celebrations. It just doesn't feel like home anymore.

"Ready?" Fitz asks when she doesn't move to get out.

"I don't know."

"Livvie, we don't run from things, we confront them head on. Are we gladiators or are we bitches?" He jokes at their old law school motto.

She laughs, he always knows how to put her at ease. "Gladiators in suits." She winks and reaches for the door handle, exiting the car. Fitz follows her lead and walks her to the door with a reassuring hand on her lower back. She often wonders how she got so lucky to have him in her life.

Olivia doesn't feel comfortable enough to just enter the house unannounced so she rings the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opens and they were greeted with her mother, Maya.

"Livvie? This is a surprise." Maya says then sees Fitz standing close behind Olivia. "Fitzgerald, this is even more of a surprise. Come in, please." She stands to the side to make way for the duo to enter, eyeing them both. Something was off and Maya knew it.

As they make their way to the living room, they are met with an even more surprise Eli Pope.

"Olivia, we weren't expecting you! It's good to see you." He hugs her before turning to Fitz. "Well Fitzgerald, I will be honest this is a more of a shock." He put his hand out to shake Fitz's. Which he readily does in hopes of helping to create a laid back environment before Liv breaks the news to her parents.

"I hope you don't mind us just dropping in. We are only in town for the night." Olivia begins.

"It's your home too, Olivia. You know that. And we don't have any plans today, so it's good timing. You could have called though."

"Yea I know."

Maya joins them, studying Olivia. "You two must be hungry. We can order some food." She offers.

Olivia wrings her fingers together, sitting on the sofa. She looks to Fitz and he nods in encouragement. "Actually, could I talk to you both before we do that?"

"I knew it. What is going on Olivia? This isn't like you." Her mother's eyes narrow.

"Well, Um." She pauses trying to find the words she has rehearsed over and over in her head. Clearing her throat, she continues, "um, in about six months you guys are going to be grandparents. I'm pregnant."

She is met with silence. Neither of her parents says a word. The tension grows by the second. Fitz lays his hand on her knee encouragingly, reminding her that she is not alone. Unfortunately, watching eyes don't see it that way.

"You got our daughter pregnant out of wedlock?" Eli roars. Now stands over Fitz.

"No sir." He shakes his head.

"Oh so you went off and got married?" He continues.

"Daddy! Stop!" Olivia speaks up. "Fitz is not the father and we are not married. So leave him alone. He's just here to support me." She says with a new found confidence.

"You need to start explaining Olivia. I did not raise you to be a whore." Maya chimes in.

"With all due respect Mrs. Pope, I won't let you call Olivia out of her name. You may be her mother but she doesn't deserve that." Fitz says with authority.

"And who do you think you are, Fitzgerald?" Eli says menacingly. The two men now standing face to face.

"I'm Olivia's friend and I won't let anyone, you included treat her with such disrespect. She didn't have to tell you in person. She could have called you but she wanted to have this conversation face to face. Show your daughter some damn respect."

"Fitz." Olivia says trying to defuse the situation.

"What about you? Am I supposed to respect you because you brought my whore daughter home?" Eli is fuming.

Olivia lays her hand on Fitz's arm, he turns to see her determined face. "I've got this." She says with a reassuring smile.

Fitz takes a step back and let's Olivia handle the discussion, but ready to leave the moment they speak down to her.

"Can we sit down and talk like adults please?" She states.

Both parents clearly upset, sit down ready to hear Olivia explain her current situation.

"Mom, Dad. yes, I am pregnant. Fitz is not the father."

"Who is?" He father demands.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't want to be involved and I'm okay with that."

"What do you mean he doesn't want to be involved? What kind of man were you dating Olivia?" Her mother is disgusted.

Rolling her eyes Olivia begins to prepare for the wrath of her holier than thou parents. "I wasn't dating him. It was a one time thing."

Eli doesn't need to hear anymore. He gets up and leaves room, making his way to the stairs. A few seconds later, there is a distant sound of a door slam. She turns to look at her mother.

"Who are you Olivia? We raised you better than this. You have defied God. And to top it off what man will want you now that you are no longer pure? Not a man of God, I assure you."

Tears begin to build in Olivia's eyes. She knew they wouldn't be happy and she should have been prepared for this but when it actually happens, it hurts much more than she anticipated.

"I'm sorry I let you down, but this is my life to live. I will love the baby enough for two parents. I would like for you to be a part of its life but I won't have you around my child if you don't respect me as a grown woman."

"I think you should both leave." Maya states looking away from her daughter.

"Really? That's it?"

"You need to go." Maya says now looking Olivia dead in the eyes.

Olivia reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope. "I figured this was how this would go. This is a list of medical history questions I was going to talk to you about but since we are leaving, I'll just give them to you. I hope you care enough about your grandchild to answer them for me, even if you hate me." She throws the envelope on the coffee table and turns to Fitz. "Let's go, there's nothing left for me here." Her voice was shaking and she just wants this to be over.

Without another word, Fitz takes her hand and leads her out of the house and into the car. The ride back to the hotel was silent. There were no words exchanged, no tears, no touches. Just silence.

Once safely in the comfort of their room, Olivia walks to her room and sits on the bed. She is trying to digest what happened before getting Fitz's two cents.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. Fitz pokes his head in, "hey I ran you a hot bath. Figured you could relax. I'm going to go grab some dinner, anything sound good?"

"Mexican?" She says softly. Exhausted from the travel and emotions of the day.

"You got it, take a bath, relax. I'll be back soon." He leaves without another word.

Olivia makes her way to the oversized bathtub. It's full of warm water and lavender bubble bath. Either they had this waiting or Fitz packed the bubble bath for her. She knows it was the latter. He's always taking care of her.

After undressing and tying her hair high on top of her head she sinks into the water, inhaling the calming scent. She lays her head back and thinks back on the day. It happened like she expected. What she hadn't expected was for Fitz to defend her honor to her father. He wasn't kidding when he said over a cliff. If my dad didn't already hate Fitz, he did now.

As she closed her eyes, she felt a calm take over her body. She has everything she needs. A calm settles over her, accepting what she can not control. She has a good job, a comfortable home and a nice car. She has her health, this baby and Fitz.

Fitz, she exhales. That's the one thing she needs to figure out. He wants to be a big part of this baby's life, and if she was honest so does she. He's the most important person in her life and knows he will be there every step of the way.

What does she do about these feelings though? She was frustrated. Before she found out about the pregnancy she was working up the courage to confront him. She has a feeling she isn't the only one wanting more. Can she bring it up now? She groans and slides deeper into the water, resting her head on the edge of the tub. Within minutes she's asleep.

Half an hour later, Fitz returns to the suite with enchiladas in hand, Olivia's favorite. He had asked around the hotel staff for the best local Mexican restaurant. Nine out of ten recommended the same place, so he gladly followed their direction.

As he placed the bag on the counter he called out to Liv. When he was met with silence, he checked her room. Empty. He then heads to the bathroom, there she was asleep in the bathtub. She looked so peaceful, more relaxed than he had seen her in weeks. He caught himself just watching her.

He noticed the bubbles were gone and he could see her gloriously naked body in the water. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't look away. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Throughout their friendship they had both gotten accidental glimpses of the other in various stages of undress but this was the first time he had a clear view. And God was it amazing.

He clears his throat and steps back before calling her name. Her eyes flutter open and she sees his head in the doorway, refusing to look her way. "Yea?" She sleepily replies.

"Um" he clears his throat again "dinner is ready."

"Perfect. Thank you Fitz. I'll get dressed and be right out."

He doesn't reply but leaves, quietly closing the door behind him. She doesn't take the time to fully dress. Opting to keep her messy bun with leggings and one if Fitz's old intramural jersey t-shirts she stole years ago.

When she enters the shared living area, she takes Fitz's breath away. Olivia is by far the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen but nothing beats seeing her like this. Carefree without trying, naturally beautiful. Plus he doesn't hate seeing her in his shirt with his name across the back. She has always told him he was corny for wearing the number three. He tried to play it off but she was the only one that knew he in fact wore the number three because of his name.

Olivia settles in at the table with Fitz, "this looks great, thank you for going to get it."

"Of course, I asked around. This is supposedly the best Mexican restaurant within 30 miles."

She smiles again because of course he found the best, not just the most conveniently located.

"So, are you ready to talk?" He asks.

"You know, it was harsh but I knew this would happen. Honestly, I just wish they weren't so close minded. They can be mad at me but maybe they'll come around for the baby. I don't want to focus on it. Like you said, stress is bad for the baby and at the end of the day, if they love me unconditionally like they say, they will get over it. If not, their loss."

"Are you really okay? Or is this the tough as nails Olivia Pope front?"

"Really I'm okay." She smiles. "It's just a lonely feeling. It'll pass."

"You've always got me, Livvie."

"You're the best man I know, Fitz."

Dinner continues with small talk, planning their morning before their flight. Once they've polished off all traces of food, they decide to watch a movie. Olivia requests they watch in bed to be more comfortable.

The movie has been on for close to an hour and Olivia can't get comfortable. Fitz has been getting a kick out of watching her. Finally she gives in and lifts his arm, curling into his side. On Instinct, he wraps his arm around her, holding her close.

Olivia doesn't move the rest of the movie. As the credits roll she still hasn't moved a muscle. Fitz doesn't have the heart to roll her off of him. He's just as comfortable as she is. He too falls into a deep sleep, holding the woman of his dreams.

Some time in the night Olivia has allowed her leg to lay across Fitz's body. They are holding each other tight, neither truly aware of how intimate their position was becoming.

The last few weeks Olivia has craved sex. Yes she like sex but this wasn't just wanting to get laid. It was needing to engaged in intense, passionate sex. It was so strong that she was regularly taking care of herself before bed, many times envisioning partaking in particularly naughty activities with none other than Fitzgerald Grant.

Fitz was on a bit of dry spell himself. Over the last year he had found it harder and harder to sleep with women he dated. It all came back to they weren't Olivia.

Both fast asleep, unconsciously moving into the arms of the one they both wanted most, dreaming of the other. Their minds carrying them to places they had never been in real life.

With her leg draped over Fitz, her hips began to grind on the muscles of his thigh tucked tightly between her own. Fitz hand finds its way to the curve of her ass, squeezing. A slight moan escaped his lips.

Both begin to wake from their dreams. Slowly eyes flutter open, trying to decipher what is real and what was a dream. They are looking into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Neither knows what to say or do. Her leg can feel the length of his erection and he can feel the dampness soaking through her leggings.

"Livvie.. what are we doing?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want to take advantage of you, you've had a hard day and you're sad."

"I'm not sad Fitz." They stare into each other's eyes again. "I just need..one night."

Fitz hesitates for a second before throwing all caution into the wind, lowering his lips to hers. She responds on icontact, sliding herself further up his body. Her hips over his, her hands wrapped around his neck and head. Tongues explore as Fitz rocks Olivia along his impressive length.

No words are exchanged as Fitz flips them, throwing Olivia into her back. He's between her thighs in seconds. Olivia is more than ready and clearly so is Fitz. Olivia leans up, removing her shirt before taking Fitz's as well. She wasn't wearing a bra, Fitz has died and gone to heaven. Even if this is for one night, he wasn't going to miss a second of this experience.

Kissing down her body, he takes her breast in his mouth while pinching the other with his hand. "God, yes!" She screams. "Harder Fitz."

Fitz's brain is close to exploding. His Livvie likes it rough, maybe it was the pregnancy hormones not the he is complaining, he thinks. He leans back on his heels, dragging the leggings off her body. Fitz dives back between her legs, head first. Giving her one long lick before sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Fuck Fitz! So good!"

Fitz growls, still pleasing her. It sends vibrations through Olivia's body trigger an orgasm unlike anything she has ever experienced. She is chanting his name. If he were to die right now he would go the happiest man on the planet.

Fitz doesn't wait for her to come down before removing his shorts and burying himself deep inside her. Olivia grabs his neck, pulling him to her for a deep kiss. She can taste herself. That has always been gross to her but on Fitz's lips she wants more.

Fitz continues to pound into her. Olivia continues to chant his name and affirmations of how good he feels. Both and sweaty and breathing hard. There are scratches covering Fitz's back from Olivia's nails.

"So close Livvie."

"Me too, Fitz, me too." she says throwing her head back. Two more pumps and Fitz comes, groaning in her ear. Olivia feels him spill into her and can't hold back her release a second longer.

The two spent lovers lay side by side in the bed. Both coming down from the high of the best sex of their lives. Still in the moment, Olivia turns to Fitz "want to go again?" She grins.

"Hell yes I do!" He replies pouncing on her. They had tomorrow to worry about the consequences of their actions but for tonight they were together and neither was willing to let it go to waste.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia slowly stretched her aching muscles, eyes still closed. She was tired, she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. It's then that she hears someone breathing beside her. In flash, the entire night came rushing back to her, bringing her to reality instantly.

Olivia was no longer tired and groggy, now she was wide awake. She slowly pulls herself up, resting her back against the headboard, pulling the sheets over her chest.

There he was, Fitzgerald Grant. Her best friend and her family. She softly touches her lips as she recalls the intimacy they shared. She had told him she just needed one night, but if she was being honest she wanted much more than that.

She began to internally chastise herself, she was the one that said one night only, not him. Olivia knew he wouldn't want more with her. He's a gorgeous, single man with no responsibilities. There was no way Fitz would be interested in more, she came with too much baggage. Olivia spent the next few minutes silently taking in the view of his body laying next to her. The sheets hung low on his hips leaving his delectable abs and chest on display. She had never been into chest hair but she now thinks there isn't anything Fitz Grant couldn't make sexy.

As she spent more time reminiscing the night before, the more she was getting aroused. She remembered every kiss, from her lips to her neck and beyond. Olivia also now knew that Fitz Grant also had a very talented tongue. She remembered how he held her as he drove into her, it was not like anything she had ever experienced. She closed her eyes and envisioned how her nails had raked across his muscular back as he led her to places her body had never been.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore, before she did something she would regret, she quickly got out of bed and escaped to shower. She spent more time than usual sitting under the hot flowing water. Olivia was deep in thought and couldn't bring herself to face him just yet. So, she took her time and calmed her nerves.

Meanwhile, Fitz was awakened to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He sat up taking a look around, taking in his surroundings.

"It really happened." he whispered to himself as he took in Olivia's room and realized he was still naked.

He was comforted by the fact Olivia was technically still in the room. If she was gone this morning, he knew she wasn't happy with herself. But she's here, not in bed with him but not running. What does this all mean?

Fitz ran his hands through his hair. He was confused beyond belief. Yes, Olivia has said one night but he's always wanted more with her. Having had a taste, there was no way he could go back.

His mind began to race as he tried to figure out where they go from here. He wanted Olivia but she didn't want more and now was definitely not the time to confront her. She was emotional from the run in with her family the night before and she is preparing for a new life as a mother. There was no way he would pressure her on the topic. However Olivia decided to handle this is what he would do. No matter what the future would bring, he again made a promise to himself to not let this make things awkward. Olivia needed him and he would always be there for her. Now there was a baby he was protective of as well, his wants would take a backseat, at least for now. Fitz threw himself back on the bed and sighed, the only plan he could come up with was to follow her lead.

Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, he decided to put his boxers on. Seconds later the door opened, Olivia was surrounded by the light of the bathroom. The only real light in the room at the moment. She was an angel. He wished he knew what to say or do to make her realize she's what he has always wanted. How any man wouldn't want to be her man and father of her child was out of his fucking mind.

"Hi." She said quietly.

He smiled softly in return "hi." He took a second to look at the clock on the nightstand, "we should probably be heading to the airport soon. I'm going to go next door and change." He wasn't running but he wanted to give her the privacy to dress and gather her things.

"Sounds good, meet back here?" She asked.

"You know it." He walks by her towards the door, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

The door quietly closes behind him as he leaves, a smile graces her face. She was thankful they weren't having the talk, at least not right now. Things weren't awkward, he was still her same Fitz. With a sigh of relief, she begins to get ready and pack.

The two meet up in Olivia's room thirty minutes later. Fitz takes Olivia's bag as well his own.

"You don't have to do that. I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"And I am a gentleman, get your ass out there, woman." He nods to the door.

"Gentleman huh?" She mocks.

The drive to the airport is short, filled with normal conversation. Neither one was going to be the one to bring up the previous night. Whether they talked or not, they were both aware of the good moods both were sporting. Something that would definitely not be the case after the events with Olivia's family, if not for their late night rendezvous.

The return flight is much less tense, regardless of the previous day. Yes, he family had treated her exactly how she had anticipated but she was relieved to have it over. There would be no more worry about who to tell them, when to tell, worry about their reaction. It was now in the past and she was ready to focus on what is to come. Olivia has always had the motto of focus on what could be not what has been.

Softly after take off, Olivia rests her head on Fitz's shoulder and falls into a blissful sleep. Once she was out, Fitz in turn laid his head on hers joining her for a nap. They both sleep until the pilot makes the announcement of approach. Fitz and Olivia stir from their sleep, both sets of eyes land on their bodies. Olivia's leg is resting over Fitz's, their hand intertwined. Almost as if their bodies had missed the feel of each other. They silently move away from each other, preparing for landing, again not discussing what was happening between them.

Once they arrived at Olivia's apartment, Fitz again carried her bag. It was mid day and neither had eaten, so Olivia ordered delivery from a local deli. Things continued to be normal in their interactions. After they ate their sandwiches, Fitz decided it was time to make his way home. He didn't want to leave Olivia but he also needed some time to think over everything. There was no way he could think clearly with her in the same space.

She walked him to the door, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, in one of those super cliche moments, Fitz turned to say something to her. Their lips met. It was soft, and sweet. After a second the kiss deepened, neither sure who had escalated the intensity. Before things could get carried away, Fitz broke the kiss. He cleared his throat, then gently kissed her forehead again and left.

Olivia rested her forehead on the closed door and sighed. What was happening with them? She was terrified it could possibly just be sexual chemistry because if the night before proved anything, their chemistry is the stuff of fantasies. They communicated without words taking the intimacy to a level neither knew was possible. As she thought about it, she got more and more turned on. She needed him. Now.

She walked to her phone and sent a simple two work text.

**O: COME BACK.**

She got worried and a little embarrassed when she didn't see those precious three little dots appear. Then instead of three little dots on a screen, she heard three little knocks on her door. She raced to the door, swinging it open. He was on her in an instant.

He had left so quickly after the kiss because he didn't want her to think he would expect sex from her now. The second he got the text, all responsible thought flew from his mind. He basically ran back to her door. Knowing she felt the same thing he wasn't going to overthink things, well for tonight at least.. again.

Fitz and Olivia were lost in each other. Twenty four hours ago they were nothing more than best friends, but now things were more complicated. In a moment of weakness, they gave into the carnal desires they had awakened in each other. Tomorrow would bring more questions, but for tonight they would get lost in the bliss that is each other.

**AN: I apologize for the wait and the short length. I have been in a slump and this is one small step back into things. I am hoping those who were so angry in the beginning have either given me a chance or chose to move on. Please let me know your thoughts. Stay safe out there**


End file.
